eurasiavisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eurasiavision Song Contest
is a song contest in which European, Central Asian and North African countries can participate. The first edition was held in Madrid, Spain. So far, there are 34 countries that took part at least one time. History Eurasiavision Song Contest 01 The Eurasiavision Song Contest 01 was the first edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Madrid, Spain. The presenters of the contest were Paula Vázquez and Carlos Sobera, two famous TV presenters in Spain. The motto of the contest is Sing with us. The symbol of the contest is a bird with the colours of each country. A total of 11 countries took part. The venue choosen to held the contest is the Auditorio Alfredo Kraus. A total of 11 countries debuted. In the first semifinal, four of the six countries participating in the semifinal did qualify to the final. In the second semifinal, four of the five countries did qualify to the final. Tajikistan, with Nigina Amonqulova and Muhhabati Tu won the contest, finishing first with a total of 93 points. Eurasiavision Song Contest 02 The Eurasiavision Song Contest 02 was the second edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Dushanbe, Tajikistan. The winner was Sweden, with Sanna Nielsen and her song Rainbow. Six countries debuted; Kazakhstan, Ireland, Portugal, Norway, Romania and Netherlands. Two countries have withdraw; Italy and Greece. The motto of the contest is Diversity is music, because of the diversity of musical genres, as well as in the different countries of the world. The symbol of the contest are flowers making the flags of the participating countries, and flowers also symbolize the diversity mentioned in the motto. The venue choosen to held the contest is Kokhy Dzhomy. There was only one semifinal, unlike the previous contest. Eurasiavision Song Contest 03 The Eurasiavision Song Contest 03 will be the third edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Gothenburg, Sweden, after the victory of Sanna Nielsen and her song Rainbow in the last edition in Dushanbe. Three countries have withdraw: France, Russia and Denmark. The only returning was Italy's one. So far, Ukraine, Austria and Estonia confirmed his debut. The venue choosen to held the contest was the Scandinavium. The Scandinavium was choosen for the ESC in the edition of 1985. The logo of the contest has a blue tree with its branches being taken by the wind, making music, symbolizing you can make music with anything. The motto of the contest is Wind of rythm, with themes of the nature. The flags of the participating countries are represented with a heart made with water, with the flags inside each heart. Other candidate cities to held the contest were Stockholm and Malmö, but Gothenburg was the winner. In this edition will have more rules; the host country starts in the final with 10 extra points and the ESC voting system: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 and 12 points. Like in the previous edition, only one semifinal will be celebrated. Eurasiavision Song Contest 04 The Eurasiavision Song Contest 04 was the fourth edition of the Eurasiavision Song Contest, held in Ljubljana, the capital city of Slovenia, after the previous victory of the country with Maja Keuc and her song Close to You. The venue choosen was the Kino Šiška. Like in the last edition, seven countries have debuted: England, Poland, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Hungary and Morocco. England, Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland have debuted because of the dissolution of the United Kingdom for the contest. Four countries have withdraw from the contest: Tajikistan, United Kingdom, Ukraine and Turkey. And Denmark and Greece returned. Unlike in the previous edition, two semifinals were celebrated, and so far 12 countries will be finalists. The motto of the contest is Simply Amazing, symbolizing the effort the countries make to select the entry that will be simply amazing in the contest. The theme art is a running figure made with drops of paint. Editions Participating countries Trivia was the first country to host the contest. was the first country to win the contest. was the first country to select a singer and a song. was the first country to host the contest in a city that aren't its capital. was the first former country. was the first country to win the contest in its debut year. Logos EASC 01 logo with motto.png EASC 02 logo with motto.png EASC_03_logo_with_motto.png EASC_04_logo_with_motto.png EASC_05_logo_with_motto.png Category:Contests